The Runaway
by littlemisspink951
Summary: Janelle meets Henry...enough said. But when Henry finds out that Janelle is hiding a dark secret will he risk himself and everything he loves for her? Rated T for safety : enjoy!
1. Meetings and Promises

Okie dokie! Well this is my new storyyyy! Hope you guys like it! R&R people! Seriously! An author needs motivation!

* * *

Janelle ran through the woods in the middle of the night. She was alone, only the trees ,that were swaying gently around her, were present. There something about these tall plants that made Janelle uncomfortable, it seemed like they were laughing at her, or like they knew some sort of horrible intense secret. A twig cracked and Janelle whipped her head around, without the comfortable weight of her dagger she felt unsafe. "Who's there?" Janelle demanded with a strange hint of confidence. Before the figure could answer, everything went black.

Janelle gasped and sat up in her bed. It was just a dream, another horrible dream that Lady Nyx had so oh-so greatly bestowed on her. She needed to get rest, more nobles were coming to the palace she was staying at. It was big affair, for anyone who cared about jewels and the size of summer homes. Janelle had remembered quite clearly, actually, the conversation she had with her cousin and her a sigh Janelle fell asleep.

* stars * stars * stars * stars*

She had been drawing and her cousin, Melissa , had been sewing. Although she wasn't allowed to draw, Janelle still did. It was the only way for her to feel close to her brother who was all the way back in her homeland.

"Ow!" Melissa cried as little drops of blood fell onto her work. "Oh shoot, not again. And it was turning out so lovely too!"

"Well, maybe because your fingers are too close together and you're not even focusing..." Janelle suggested without looking away from her drawing.

"Hilarious, Janelle. What about you, huh? I'm sure your drawings aren't that amazing either." Melissa replied as she got up and made her way over to the loveseat that Janelle was sitting on. In one movement Melissa grabbed the book from Janelle's hand.

"Oh, well these are quite good, but you get my point! How are you so perfect at everything, except actually acting normal!" She demanded.

"I guess I just enjoy it." Janelle replied calmly. "Aaaand, now i'm bored." She quickly changed her mind and threw her book on the seat. She got up and walked across to the window.

"Do you suppose it's easy to escape during a ball?" Janelle asked curiously.

"Escape? Why would anyone want to do that. You are quite aware that I throw the best parties!" Melissa cried happily.

"What? Oh yes..." Janelle replied absentmindedly.

"Are you girls ready yet? I've been waiting at the stables for half an hour!" a young man said loudly as he walked into the parlor. Both girls gasped.

"Dmitri!" Melissa exclaimed as she ran into her love's arms. Janelle made a disgusted face and quickly turned back to the window.

"No 'Hello Dmitri! How was your day?'" Dmitri asked Janelle.

"No, I just don't care for asking obvious questions. Are we going riding or not?" Janelle asked the couple.

"Well, I would much rather go for a walk in the garden, won't that be fun, Janelle?" Melissa asked her cousin.

"You mean walking through a field of roses while watching you two adore each other? Forgive me if I say I will pass on this little outing."

"Janelle! What is the matter? Why are you so against love? It's wonderful." Dmitri asked the blonde.

"Against love? I am most defiantly NOT against love! I just don't need it. It's a distraction, that's all it is." Janelle snapped back.

"So, you won't be joining us?" her cousin said.

"Ugh! You two are impossible!" Janelle exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air and left the room.

"Well I believe that went well." Dmitri told Melissa with a smirk.

"Oh my, I wonder what will happen when she figures out that she is betrothed." Melissa said a hand covering her mouth.

"Then may the spirits help him." he replied as they left the room as well.

Chapter 2:

"Henry...Hello? Henry? Earth to Prince Annoying! HENRY!" Christopher yelled in his friend's ear.

"What?" Henry replied looking away from his book. Henry was fairly young, about 17 and had dark brown hair and green eyes. Although he was the youngest son of King Richardson, he was the most handsome of them all. Back in his homeland, all the girls would want to do something noticeable. Whether it was jumping in front of his carriage or throwing a flower onto his horses's head, Henry was getting quite tired of it. And at this point was no longer noticeable, it was just routine.

"Um, Hi? Or should I say, you're still alive after reading non-stop and not eating anything since this morning!"

"Well, this is a good book. You should get a hobby. Then I won't annoy you and you won't annoy me...it'll be a beautiful thing, guaranteed."

"Yeah, well that's not the only thing that's beautiful around here." Christopher replied glancing at a girl sitting on the grass, drawing. The girl was about their age, if not younger, and was wearing a light white dress. There was not hat on her head nor were there gloves on her small hands, now that was different.

"Is that all you do? Look at girls all day?" Henry said to his friend. The word around the kingdom was that Christopher was searching for a wife, well that's what his father said. Christopher was just using this as an excuse to travel the world. Christopher had blonde hair and brown eyes. He taller than Henry and more fit. He was quite handsome as well.

"Well not all the time but this is an exception." Christopher replied honestly as he watched the girl with interest.

"That won't last you know. You don't even know her name."

"No, but I'll find out."

"Not before I do."

"Since when were you involved in this?"

"Since I saw her with a book." And with that the two princes ran to the tree that the girl was under. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She suddenly looked up at the two figures over her.

"Um, Hello?" She said uncertainly.

"Hello." The two princes said at the same time, then they glared at each other.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me while I draw?"

"Oh, you're drawing?" Christopher replied sadly. Drawing always led to thinking and then where would we be? Henry, on the other hand looked at her fondly. She was drawing! And he could read! Surely that meant something, something grand. Grand, where did that come from? Oh right, his new book, new vocabulary...wasn't reading fun?

"That's interesting. What are you drawing?" Henry asked curiously as he sat next to her.

"The ocean." She replied with a dreamy expression. "And you care why?" She replied curtly.

"Oh, I was just wondering. It's really beautiful. What's your name?"

"Janelle"

"Well, Janelle, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Henry, Prince Henry."

"Prince? Is that supposed to impress me or something?"

"Well it usually does."

"Not this time...Now what's your name?" Janelle asked Christopher glancing in his direction.

"I'm Christopher. Nice to meet you Janelle." Christopher said not paying attention, his gaze was set upon a group of girls playing croquet.

"Well Henry and Christopher, it was nice meeting you but-" Janelle started.

"JANELLE!" A group of girls shrieked as they ran towards her.

"Oh No." Janelle groaned as she brought a hand to her face.

"What? What's going on?" Henry asked confused.

"Get behind that bush, go now!" Janelle ordered as she pushed the two friends into the blueberry bush. She then threw her book into the bush as well.

"Stay in there until I say it's safe ok?" Janelle said as she took a breath and walked towards the screaming girls.

"JANELLE! Oh my GOODNESS! It's been ages! How are you?" A petite girl with orange hair asked.

"I'm doing well and you?"

"Well? Don't you mean GREAT! You're getting married to WILLIAM!"

"William? Who's William?" Henry asked Christopher worriedly

"Relax, he's probably just a friend."

"No, She said_ married_ That couldn't possibly mean-"

"Look it's William!" A brunette cried out.

"Hello Ladies. Hello Janelle." William said kindly.

"Hello" Janelle said curtly as William put an arm around her waist. Janelle stiffened and Henry saw her sudden reaction to her fiancee's touch. The group talked for a little and then they slowly started to go their separate ways until it was only William and Janelle left.

"Now remember what I told you. You're mine and you do what I say. Understand?" William asked Janelle with an icy tone.

"I understand, you don't need to remind me every minute of every day! Now go, i'm drawing and I told you not to disturb me when I draw."

"I leave when I want to."

"Well so do I." Janelle said as she started to leave but was quickly stopped when William reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Did I not just say that you do what I say?" William said through gritted teeth.

"I heard it, but I don't listen." Janelle snapped back but quickly cried out in pain as William's grip on her arm tightened. William hesitantly let go and left.

"Remember." William said behind his shoulder.

Janelle glared at him until he was out of sight. She quickly ran to Henry and Christopher.

"Are you alright?" Janelle asked the two boys.

"I should ask you the same thing! Who was he?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Yes i'm fine" Janelle replied, brushing off his comment. "Are you two part of the alliance?"

"Yes. We just arrived, and we are looking for our room. Would you be so kind to show us were our room is?" Christopher asked happily.

"It would be my pleasure." Janelle replied with a smile. And that was the start of Janelle, Christopher and Henry's new friendship. But someone was watching from a distance and did not like what he saw.

Hopefully this one doesn't suck :P...until next time

LiveLaughLovePercabeth

-littlemisspink951

xoxo


	2. Don't chew more than you can swallow

Hope you guys liked that last entry...second part's now up! Thanks :)

"And you're certain you saw her with _him_?" William sneered as he asked his spy what he had seen earlier that day.

"Oh yes, sir. She was walking with the two princes in the alliance and she seemed quite fond of their new friendship." The spy reported.

"We'll see about that. Now, go. There's a party tonight and I need to rest."

"Yes, sir." The spy replied as he quickly left the room.

*stars * stars * stars * stars *

"That, there is the kitchen, the cook is very nice. Oh, and over there are the stables. Here is the library..." Janelle said as she showed each room of the palace. The palace was built similar to the Palace of Versailles in France, King Humphrey had gone to France to speak with the king and he fell in love with the architecture. The palace was also very big because the king had 13 daughters and 4 sons. Each either married or traveling or getting an education. The king did not like having his palace empty, ever since his wife had died he detested the silence and tried to spend as much time as he could with his children or the youth. Thus creating the Alliance Program, where royals and nobles from all over came to learn about different cultures and perhaps marry one of the prince or princesses native from that country.

"It's incredible, isn't it Henry?" Christopher asked his companion. Henry, however wasn't paying attention to the tour, his attention was all on Janelle.

"What? Oh yes, incredible." Henry replied smiling. Janelle met his gaze and blushed.

"Now, what room were you assigned?" Janelle asked, changing the subject.

"The 'Blue' room? There's different colors?" Christopher asked.

"Of course. For example I have the yellow room, its very pretty. The sun rises in my window everyday. Come on, let's go." Janelle said as she ran to the stairs, the boys close behind. "Wait, did you say blue room?" the boys nodded. "That's wonderful! That's next to my room!" Janelle said with glee. The walked a little more and finally made it to a door with the names '_Henry and Christopher'_ printed on it.

"Well, welcome to your new home, Your Highnesses." Janelle said as she opened the door for the princes.

"Wow." The friends said in unison.

"Yup, well...see you later?" Janelle said to the boys, particularly Henry.

"Yes, most defiantly! I mean, uh...sure?" Henry said a little too quickly. Then, Janelle laughed. It was the most beautiful laugh of all time. Like small silver bells, it was contagious too, because at that moment Henry wanted to laugh as well. But he just smiled. He would do anything to hear that sound again, he decided.

"Bye Henry. Bye Christopher." Janelle said before she left the room.

"Oh man, you have got it bad, very VERY bad." Christopher said as he plopped into a chair.

"Tell me about it." Henry replied as he fell backwards onto the bed and covered his face with his hands.

Janelle walked to the pink room, where Melissa was staying. Melissa was busy talking with one of her friends, Erika. Erika was very smart and had brown hair and brown eyes. She could speak another language.

"Well hello Miss Happy. What has happened to make you this excited?" Melissa asked happily as she put her teacup down onto the table.

I met someone new! They are very nice, for princes, and they are staying across the hall... They're just friends!" Janelle added when she saw Melissa's face.

"How was your walk with Dmitri?" Janelle asked, once again changing the subject. But in reality, Janelle wasn't paying attention. Melissa explained every little detail about her 5 minute walk with her soon to be husband.

"Is that the time! Oh dear! We must get ready for dinner! Come along, Janelle, I got a new dress made for you. It's light blue." Melissa exclaimed. Janelle groaned. Erika said goodbye and went to get herself ready. Soon after Erika left, Janelle was primped and pinched and pulled into perfection.

"I don't see what the big deal is getting ready for DINNER." Janelle complained.

"Oh hush, you look gorgeous." Melissa said tapping Janelle's arm with her fan. Christopher and Henry appeared next to the girls. Then Dmitri appeared and took Melissa's arm in his and walked to the table.

"May I?" Henry asked as he held out his arm for Janelle to take.

"Of Course, _Prince _ Henry." Janelle teased, remembering how they had met earlier that day. Henry smirked. "Well it usually works." Henry replied and led them out to the table. He pulled the chair out for her and sat next to her. Once everyone was seated the first course came out.

"So." Janelle started as she picked up her spoon. "Are you enjoying the palace?"

"It's different. I haven't been to the library yet, maybe after this would you like to go with me?"

"A good idea. But the library is better in the afternoon because the sun shines at just the right angle and, well, i'll let you find that out for yourself." Janelle finished with a smirk.

"Oh look! Christopher's hand is on top of Erika's! That's cute, don't you agree?" Janelle glanced over to the couple.

"Princess Janelle!I never thought I would ever hear you speak of love!" Henry said pretending to be baffled. Janelle blushed and continued to stare at the couple. Henry gently placed his hand on top of hers and continued to look at her like she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, in a way ; she was. Janelle met his gaze and looked into his green eyes while he looked into her deep blue eyes. He slowly leaned, as did she, until their faces were mere inches apart. William suddenly appeared at the door, in perfect view of Janelle. He tapped his watch, reminding her of her promise. Reluctantly, Janelle pulled away with a look of regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she slowly backed out of her seat and turned to the garden door. She hurried outside and walked into the garden area.

"I saw that." William said as he walked out of a rose bush. "I told you not to try anything."

"I wasn't. He's just a friend."

"Well maybe you should have less friends. I could get rid of him-"

"No! Please don't. It won't happen again. You have my word."

"See? I can always reason with you to get what we both want. Now, give me your bracelet."

"My bracelet? But you just changed it this morning!" Janelle protested.

"Well I don't want you running off. Then were would we be?"

"Free." Janelle mumbled.

"You were, until you decided to rescue your precious little father. Now where is he?" William yelled.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Janelle retorted, she blinked a few times to stop the tears threatening to spill over her eyes. "I would do anything for him."

"Touching." William said as he pretended to dry his eyes. "Now, I have a wife."

"I'm not your wife yet. There's still hope."

"Hope for what? You to break your heart again? Can't you open your eyes, dear Janelle? I will be good to you, forever until death."

"You're lying through your teeth. Now let me go, i'm still hungry and dessert is about to be served."

"Go, get out of my sight." William said as he disappeared into darkness.


	3. Confessions

Ready for part 3 guys? Enjoy...

"Come on, can't stay in this room all day!" Christopher said tiredly. He had been arguing with his roommate for a while now, and Henry seemed to be winning.

"I blew it. She must hate me. She probably hates me. But do you see how William treats her? Horribly! I could help her, I could, I could-"

"Could what? Honestly, Henry, you don't have much than what that guy has, except love. You couldn't do anything. And why are you so heartbroken over this? Any girl would jump at the chance to marry Prince Henry!"

"They don't matter. Only Janelle matters, and now she's gone. Forever."

"Ok, wait, hold up! One, you guys are still friends, Two, you could show her how much better you are for her than Captain Moody and Three, she's across the hall...genius."

"Ok. I'm going. Enough of this! How do I look?"

"Er, crazy? No, no more like frazzled."

"Thanks, buddy." Henry replied as he shoved past Christopher to go to the powder room.

"Ok, well i'm going out to get some, um...air...yeah that's it...air." Christopher said as he hastily put on his coat.

"You mean go see Erika?" Henry yelled from the bathroom as he combed his hair.

"Well what can I say, she's amazing in every way...and her smile is just...wow."

"Well she is pretty."

" Don't get any ideas. She's mine. Got that?"

"Relax, I wasn't thinking about it." Henry said as he turned pink. The two friends said goodbye to each other and went to find their girls. Henry searched everywhere and asked everyone, but when he couldn't find her he walked to the stables: heartbroken. He ran into someone and mumbled an apology as he fell to the floor. There were apples everywhere. He helped the servant gather the lost goods. There was one apple left and they both reached for it, their hands meeting. Henry looked up into _Janelle's _eyes.

"Janelle?" Henry asked puzzled.

"Henry? What are you doing here? You don't ride." Janelle replied, smiling.

"Why are you here? And more importantly why are you dressed as a man?"

"Well, I...um..." Janelle took a deep breath. "I can't lie to you, I was here because I needed to be 'safe' from _him_." Janelle said him like someone would say murderer or the king's gym shorts.

"Him? Why? What did he do? What did he do..." Henry asked, afraid of the answer.

"He...not here, it isn't safe. Follow me..." Janelle replied taking Henry's hand and leading him the hill behind the stables. Underneath the hill there were wooden doors. She opened them without hesitation and led them inside. Janelle hurriedly took off her cap and jacket and lit a candle. They both sat down in chairs next to the wooden table.

"What do you want to know?" Janelle asked gently.

"Start from the beginning, please." Henry said gently stroking Janelle's hand.

"Well, my father is a king. But he wasn't always that way. He married my mom and promised to make a better life for her. He searched high and low until he found a witch. She said she would make him a king and he would not have any worries. My dad soon became a king and I was born, June 14th. But then, one day my father was taken by two guards of the witch that made my dad a king. My brother went to search for him and he came back, half dead. He told us that my father was in a dark magic chamber and that he needed someone else to help him. So I volunteered. My brother and I made a great team, we defeated the witch and rescued our father. But when the witch died she blew magic onto one of her guards. William. A few years later it started all over, except this time we didn't win. The only way that William would free my brother and father was if, if I...if I married him. Henry? Henry, you have to understand, my family, my brother, my father...they were, they needed help! I could help them...by giving him-"

"Yourself? Janelle are you crazy! You could have done something differently! Not this, this is just stupid! Do you have any idea what he can do? OR what he COULD do once he has you in his power?" Henry angrily asked.

"I love them, Henry. I would do anything for them and my life isn't that important. No one will miss me if I am gone." Janelle replied taking Henry's hands in hers. They were so large compared to small, white, hands.

"I care, Janelle! I'm not letting you go, we'll think of something, we have to. We always do. I could-I could arrange an army and we could fight him...Janelle, please...please, Janelle, let me help you. I can't lose you. I just met you and I can't lose you again." Henry said, his eyes pleading.

"Oh, Henry." Janelle replied, tears slipping down her cheeks. She hugged him and just wanted to stay there. She felt comfortable in his arms, she felt at home. She looked up at Henry and pressed her lips against his. Henry was surprised at first but then kissed her back. He felt happy, more than happy ecstatic, he was finally with her. Janelle. _His_ Janelle. They both pulled away, love gleaming in their eyes. Henry kissed Janelle's forehead and embraced her. And, they just sat like that, for hours hugging each other, happy they were finally together.

"We should go back." Henry suggested, they had been in the hill so long that it was nearly sunset.

"I agree." Janelle said as Henry helped her up. Then they walked hand in hand.

"Have you finished your book yet?" Janelle asked Henry curiously.

"Actually, I did. But now i'm thinking about writing a story." Henry replied.

"Oh? And, what is going to be about?" Janelle asked again.

"A princess. Not just any princess, the most gorgeous, beautiful, amazing princess in the land. She had golden yellow hair and piercing blue eyes."

"Did she? And, who is her love interest?"

" A dashing,tall, handsome, very...strong prince. Who was a genius." Henry replied, clearly complimenting himself. Janelle laughed.

"You're not _that_ strong! Or tall." She corrected him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" Janelle replied, still laughing. Henry quickly picked her up, like a bride, and raced to the top of the hill, and then to the palace.

"Henry! Put me down!" Janelle shrieked as she was being carried to the top of the hill

"See! I AM strong."

"Ok! I get it! Put me down!" Janelle demanded again. Henry gingerly placed her on her back, on the grass. Henry kissed her lovingly and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Janelle." Henry said quietly.

"I love you too, Henry. With all my heart." Janelle whispered back. Henry laid next to her and they sat there together, watching the clouds and then the stars. _If only things could be this perfect, if only the curse and the chains weren't real. Then I could stay with Henry and marry him..._

"What are you thinking about?" Henry asked Janelle, breaking the silence.

"What William will do when he sees us. Henry, he could kill you."

"I don't care. I love you and I am going to stay with you until you overcome this magic."

"Henry. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that. I love you too Henry, but if it means getting you killed, I will gladly say I despise you."

"Janelle-"

Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and stopped Henry mid-sentence.

"Well, how touching. The new happy couple together. Except, something's wrong. Oh yes, she belongs to me." William said angrily.

"Go." Janelle whispered so low that only Henry could understand.

"No." Henry replied determinedly.

"I said, go. Go, Henry. For me." Janelle pleaded. Henry's jaw tightened and he slowly got up and looked William in the eye. William took this opportunity to grab Henry's collar.

"Remember, _peasant_, she's mine. And you _will_ leave her alone. Or she will suffer the consequences. Understand?" William whispered in Henry's ear. Henry grimly nodded. William released him and walked towards Janelle and grabbed her upper arm. She whimpered in pain, and stood up.

"Now, we are leaving. And you are forbidden to ever see her again, Remember what I told you." William spat. Henry sank to his knees on the grass, watching his only happiness leave him. But if romantic stories had ever told him anything , it was to never give up.


	4. All is fair in love and war

Intense stuff, huh? Who do you guys like better? Chris or Henry? Henry all the waaaay :)...now without further ado...Part 4...Dedicated to H1Nfun...

* * *

Henry glumly made his way back to his room, he was not looking forward to what Chris had to say about love and Erika. It made him feel sick to his stomach whenever he thought about it. He was a coward. He had just let him take her, he didn't even put up a fight. But what could he possibly do? If he even went spitting distance William would do something awful to her. But he couldn't know everything of every possible second, everyone had to sleep sometime, right? That's it! The prince smiled happily and quickly made his way to his room.

* * *

"Hi" Henry said to a very moody Christopher. "What happened?"

"Nothing much. You?" Christopher replied, conveniently forgetting to mention the part about Erika denying his marriage proposal.

"Same." Henry replied as he laid down on the floor while Christopher stayed on the couch.

"Love sucks." Christopher said.

* * *

"You bet." The younger prince replied.

Janelle was walking down a long, dark hallway. She had never seen this hallway before and was getting worried as it got longer and longer. Finally she stood at one door, Janelle slowly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Inside the room were Henry and William. Henry was accompanied with 10 soldiers, while William only had 3. Janelle was frozen at the door as she watched the two battle each other. But William wasn't fighting fairly, he was creating more dark soldiers and Henry was nearly outnumbered. When his last soldier fell and dissipated into ash, Henry drew his sword, determined to fight William. William's men started to circle Henry. Henry slashed at two of the soldiers that fell to the floor and exploded into ash as well. When there was only William and Henry left, William also drew his sword and started walking towards Henry. But, instead of fighting Henry, William snapped his fingers and Henry fell to the floor, his hands binded. William knelt eye level to Henry and smirked. He calmly reached out and took Henry by the hands while he drew his sword. Janelle tried to scream but found she couldn't, she couldn't do anything but watch Henry die. She tried to run , but her feet were frozen. When William was about to deliver the final blow to Henry's head, Janelle woke up.

"Oh, my, gosh." Janelle gasped. She needed to get out, she needed to go somewhere. She quickly got out of her bed, careful to not wake Melissa. Janelle put on her robe and slippers and lit a candle. Quickly and Quietly she left the room and ran straight into someone else.

"Janelle?" The figure asked.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Janelle replied as she tried to get off the ground.

"I'll say." Henry replied with a smile. "Here, let me help you." He said again he reached for Janelle's hand. The two got up and walked to the stairs.

"Why are you awake?" Henry asked.

"I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Henry said kindly. Janelle just hugged him and buried her head in his chest.

"You, you died, Henry. In my dream, you tried to fight William and he captured you and...You died. I couldn't do anything, I was frozen and all I could do was watch you die."

"Janelle, it's a just dream. It's not going to happen. I promise." Henry said gently wiping away the tears on her cheek. He walked her back to her room and quietly opened the door. He led her to her bed and kissed her goodnight. He looked back once to make sure she was sleeping, and she was.

"Goodnight, Janelle." Henry said before he left the room to get some sleep himself.

Henry woke up to the sun in his face. He looked over to his roommate's bed, it was empty. He quickly check the sundial. It was 10 o'clock! He had missed breakfast and riding...and Janelle was going to furious! Henry threw the covers back and raced to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After he was sure he was presentable, he made his way down to the dining room, hopefully they still had something left. When he entered the king was eating with a few others.

"Good Morning, You highness." Henry said with a quick bow, then he found his seat and sat down.

"Good Morning, Henry. How are you this morning, you slept in, I see." King Humphrey replied with a laugh.

"Well, I went to sleep later, because of the book I was reading, your highness." Henry said. The conversation went by slowly with topics about culture and homelands, it was a wonder Henry even stayed awake. When breakfast was over, Henry went to the orchard to try to start his own story. While walking near the stables he noticed someone practicing archery. Not just anyone, it was Janelle. She was once again her trousers and blouse, her hair pulled back. She was focused on getting a perfect shot so she didn't even notice Henry was walking towards her. She released the arrow and it hit the target perfectly.

"Janelle."

"Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see what you're up to. Great shot by the way." Henry said as he approached her.

"Thanks. But you do realize you're following me everywhere, right?" Janelle told him as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I am quite aware." Henry replied.

"So."

"I'm taking you to the ocean." Henry suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"We're going to the ocean today."

"Henry, the ocean's 2 days' travel away. And the ball's tomorrow night."

"There's a ball tomorrow?"

"Yes, Henry haven't you been paying attention? For a reader, you aren't that bright are you?"

"Ha-Ha, Jane. Very funny, but people appreciate me because i'm smart." Henry told her, using her nickname, making her smile.

"Or maybe because you have a nice face." Janelle replied as she tapped his cheek and started walking towards the orchard. Henry, in a daze, followed after her.

"I'm sorry I slept in..." He said as he got closer to her.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, I...i know you waited for me. And i'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Alright, a good enough answer." Janelle replied as she reached up to pick an apple and sit down underneath.

"What's your kingdom like?" She asked curiously, trying to break the silence that had loomed over them. Henry nearly choked on his apple.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean, what was your life like?"

"Well, um...I was..." Henry started saying nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Henry, please? For me?" Janelle asked sweetly as she took his hands in hers once again. Oh, that had done it, there's no way he could look away from her eyes, maybe she would just change her mind-

"Well, my kingdom is...unique. You see I wasn't allowed into the village, for many reasons. One was because of the rebellion. Many of the villagers wanted a woman to rule the kingdom because we hadn't had a queen for a very long time, so my mother wouldn't allow me out of the gates. My eldest sister was perfect. She could read, demand attention, compose and was beautiful, everything a queen would need. My parents argued for the longest time about who would be right for the throne. While this was happening I practiced day and night, exercising and battle, trying to be the best to show my parents I was the rightful ruler. My sister during this time, didn't do anything. She just sat around and gossiped with her friends. When the day of judging arrived, it was my sister who was chosen. I had so many mixed emotions so I started to read. More and more days passes and I started to find comfort within the pages. Somehow, those characters wouldn't let me down, even when I needed them most. I tried to redeem myself, talk to my father. But in his eyes, I will always be a failure, a court jester instead of a prince." Henry finished bitterly. He hated talking about his past, it made him feel weaker.

"Henry, i'm so sorry. I didn't know. But you know that isn't true, right?" Janelle told him. "In my eyes you aren't a failure, you're the most amazing person I know and you deserve your title." Henry looked up from the ground and gazed at the princess. She was everything he could possibly want, she was perfect.

"Now Henry, you know that-"

"Look out!" Henry yelled out as he grabbed her out of the way of the flying weapon. The arrow grazed his upper arm, causing it to bleed. He glanced up to make sure the area was safe and slowly got up. He walked over to the weapon that had threatened to end his love's life. A flaming arrow, the symbol of war. Henry turned to look at Janelle and suddenly felt weak.

"Henry?" Janelle cried as she ran to catch him before he fell. The last thing he heard where Janelle's cries for help.

**So yup...thats how the cookie crumbles. See you all next week! 3**


End file.
